


we're right where we should be when we're together

by fearlessfortune



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessfortune/pseuds/fearlessfortune
Summary: this is just a fluffy one shot about thank you ilderton somewhat inspired by paul brandt singing 'i do' to tessa and scott.





	we're right where we should be when we're together

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much everyone is just talking about thank you ilderton, so I decided to write something. This is based off the events of thank you ilderton that we saw on social media. I filled in some gaps so some things might not be totally correct if you were actually there.

A warm breeze blows through the crowd gathered by the stage. The sun has dropped below the horizon and the heat is finally beginning to relent, much to the appreciation of everyone. They came on stage to introduce Paul Brandt, the final act for the night and moved back into the crowd to enjoy his performance. 

Scott’s pretty content right now, if he’s being honest. The parade went well, swarms of people—decked out in red and white, waving flags and offering flowers—were huddled along the edges of the road, the sweltering heat doing nothing to deter them. Once they moved to the fairgrounds he’d been walking around, trying to talk to as many people as possible. The night is winding down, with the crowd thinning, though still very enthusiastic. And here he is now, standing with Tessa as they enjoy Paul’s songs, just the two of them. 

She’s swaying to the music as she watches the stage, and he thinks she couldn’t look more beautiful. He knows if he told her this that she would tell him she’s hot and sticky and her makeup has probably melted off and she’s been on her feet all day and is most likely sunburnt, but he doesn’t care. She still looks absolutely flawless. 

Paul starts to sing ‘I Do’ and mentions them dancing. The crowd loves it and Scott chuckles to himself. Beside him Tessa smiles at the ground. Paul told them his songs for today, so this one was no surprise, although it wouldn’t take a genius to guess why he chose to sing it. 

He’s grateful the crowd around them is being pretty respectful and not watching him and Tessa like hawks. Thankfully—from what he can tell—they’re all focusing on the stage. During the song, he discovers the lyrics are surprisingly fitting for him and Tessa, although they’re not married. Yet. (He’s still working on the ring.)

As Paul sings the final lines, Scott leans in closer to Tessa and staying in sync with Paul, he whispers “Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do.”

She meets his eyes and gazes up at him lovingly, understanding his sentiment. He smiles back at her as warmth floods his body. 

“I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long without being cheesy today.” She teases him. 

“Paul inspired me.” He quips back. 

When Paul finishes they get back on stage to say goodnight. Their voices are a little raspy now and the crowd is protesting the end of the night. “I know, I wish we could go all night, but we don’t serve breakfast!” He tells the crowd. They respond, trying to prolong the party. He continues, “Thank you, Ilderton! You guys have been amazing.” He says a little blurb about getting home safely and the crowd still doesn’t let up. “Take it up with the municipality!” He jokes. 

Tessa says goodnight and they step back to look at the crowd one more time. He’s slightly surprised when he feels another wave of emotion hit him and his eyes get a little misty. He looks over at Tessa and she smiles warmly at him, a hand coming to rub his back. 

He says goodnight to the crowd one last time and they walk off the stage. As soon as they’re out of everyone’s sight, he wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Thank you, T. This couldn’t have happened without you.” 

“I’m really proud of you.” She says and looks up at him, still in his embrace. He says nothing but moves so he can fully engulf her in his arms and press a kiss to her head. 

They agreed to meet their families one last time in the arena to properly say goodbye after they were done with everything else. The arena was practically empty now with everyone heading home. She spots their families beside the rink and they walk over to meet them. 

“That was one heck of a show, you guys. We’re very proud of you two.” Alma says as she stands with Joe on one side and Kate on the other. They both nod in agreement. Casey and Kevin flank the other side of Kate with Danny and Charlie and his wife beside Jim. 

“Awesome food trucks too!” Charlie joked. The rest of the siblings mentioned their support of the trucks. 

“Thanks, guys.” Scott answered.

“Yes, really, thank you. Without all of you, I don’t know if we would be celebrating this today.” Tessa adds. “I’m truly grateful that you all embraced me as your own, it’s meant the world.” She directs her last sentence at the Moirs. 

Alma steps forward to hug her. “You’re a part of the family. You’ve have been for the last twenty years.” Tessa hugs her back and can’t help the smile that forms on her face. 

“You’re my favourite daughter,” Joe adds after he hugs her too and everyone laughs. 

“I’m pretty sure Danny and Charlie like you more than me, Tess.” Scott jokes. 

Both the brothers laugh. “We decline to comment.” Danny teases.

“We love our extended family.” Kate says, squeezing Alma’s hand. Everyone choruses their agreement.

“We’re just glad Scott followed our advice about Tessa.” Casey quips. “It would have been a pain in the ass for me and Kevin to come out and set you straight.” Kevin pretends to nod solemnly beside him. 

“What can I say, you were convincing.” Scott deadpans and Tessa laughs at them. 

“Well if you’re planning to hold onto her, we’re gonna keep our eyes open.” Kevin teases and Tessa smiles up at Scott. 

“I’ll watch out.” He jokes back. “It’s getting late, we should let you get home. Also, where’d the rest of your family go Danny?” 

“Wife brought the kids to the car, they’re probably asleep already.” He answers. 

“All of you need to go home!” Tessa exclaims. “We’ve stolen enough of your day. It was great to see you.”

They all say goodbye and head off in different directions. The two of them continue to walk through the arena. “I just want to make sure everyone’s doing okay cleaning up and then we’ll get out of here, yeah?” Scott asks her. 

“Sounds good.” She replies, pressing a quick kiss to his shoulder in the empty arena.

She follows him around the property as he checks that everything is going smoothly. She truly is so proud of him and is so glad his vision came to life. After Scott is satisfied, they grab their things from one of the rooms that weren’t available to the public and make their way to the car sitting in the dark parking lot. Scott insists on carrying her bag and she doesn’t even bother arguing with him, she knows there’s no point.

They get to the car and she stands beside him as he loads their stuff into the trunk. He starts to move once he’s unloaded everything. “Scott.” She says to get his attention. He stills and focuses on her face. 

“Yeah?” He asks.

She steps closer to him. “Thank you for letting me be part of today. It was so fun.” 

Scott gets rid of whatever space she thought was left between them. “Tess, without you there would be nothing to celebrate in the first place. This is just as much you as it was me. Ilderton loves you and today we got to thank them for all their support. There is nowhere else I would have rather been.”

She melts into his arms, ignoring the mugginess that still hangs in the air. “I love you. So much.” She says against his chest, his heart gently beating against her face.

“I love you too. You’re the reason I’m here today.” He pulls back so he can look at her. 

She smiles widely at him and can feel the tears forming in her eyes. She tries to blink them away, but one slips out and he swipes it away with his thumb. He presses his lips to hers and kisses her long and slow, trying to convey everything he can’t say with words. 

She pulls away after a minute. “Let’s go home.” 

He grins at her. “Good idea.” He helps her into the car and gets in the driver’s seat once she’s seated. She still wouldn’t let them stay at Scott’s house even though he claims it is in good enough condition to sleep in, so he drives the familiar route back to her house. 

-

They pull into her driveway and he grabs their bags out of the back, so she just walks to the door and opens it for him when he meets her there. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom quickly.” Tessa tells him once they’re inside and he’s setting the bags down. He perches on the edge of the couch and pulls his phone out as he waits for her. He finds what he’s looking for just as she walks out of the bathroom. “What’s this?” She asks him as music plays on his phone. 

“I really wanted to dance with you at the party.” He says and she recognizes Paul’s song ‘I Do’ playing for the second time that night. He opens his arms and she walks over to him, fitting her body against his. She leans her head on his shoulder and he clasps his hands around her waist as they start to sway to the music. 

“You’re so sappy.” She tells him, perfectly content to stay in his arms forever. 

“You love it.” He murmurs in her ear. She sighs happily and he can feel her smiling against his shoulder. The song ends and they stand still, neither one of them making an effort to separate from the other. He moves his mouth to her ear and repeats the last two words of the song. “I do. Forever and always.” 

She can’t help but smile as they stand in her dimly lit house, holding onto each other. “Forever and always.” She whispers back. 

“I've gotta be honest, forever sounds pretty damn good with you.” He says. 

She looks up at him. “You are literally a walking rom-com. Maybe you should write one.” She jokes. 

He sticks his tongue out and kisses her forehead. “I think we need to get you to bed.” 

“That sounds great.” She starts up the stairs and he follows behind her. 

They shower quickly, not wanting to be on their feet any longer. After, he brushes his teeth and she starts to wash her face. When he’s done, he watches her in the mirror. “Tess?”

“Mhm.” She answers as she dries her face. 

“You looked beautiful today, by the way. So beautiful.” 

She puts down the towel and looks at him. “Thank you, babe.” She kisses him and he tries to deepen it but she stops him and laughs. “Let me finish getting ready for bed.” He smirks at her and walks out of the bathroom. 

He changes into a pair of boxer shorts and sits on his side of the bed, checking his phone. She walks out of the bathroom a couple minutes later and gets into bed. He turns the lights off and shifts closer to her. 

She tucks herself into his side and pillows her head on his chest. He wraps an arm around her and for a second he wonders how he could be with anyone but her, with the way she fits so perfectly against him and how well she balances him out and just how fucking happy she makes him. 

“Hey, T?” He asks in the darkness. 

“Yeah?” She replies.

“Thank you. Not just for today–although you were amazing. Thank you for Pyeongchang and the comeback and for pulling me out the hole I dug myself into after Sochi. We’d have a hell of a lot less to celebrate, including this party.”

She looks up at him in the dark. “I would do it all again. You’re my rock, Scott–I just had to help you get back on your feet. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you too. Today was one more day that made me so proud to be by your side.”

He traces patterns on her arm as they speak. “You’re so incredible. And I love you so much I don’t even know what to with myself. I can’t wait until the world knows you’re all mine and I can stop telling everyone I’m single.” He says with a dry laugh.

“I don’t like pretending that I don’t have you all to myself either. We’ll tell them soon, I promise.” She tells him.

“You know, I think I need to write your mom and the city of London a thank you note.” He declares.

She laughs. “Why is that?”

“Because they gave me you.” He says like it’s obvious.

Her heart feels like it might burst as she reaches up in the dark to kiss him once more. “And I will always be grateful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> The title is from "I Do" by Paul Brandt.


End file.
